


The gift

by Silverus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Love, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverus/pseuds/Silverus
Summary: Olivia had prepared her holiday present for Reyes...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I translated my fanfic from Russian to English correctly :0

The "Talon" celebrates the New Year this night. There was nothing strange about this: the people who work in this organization are also people. They are not alien to the desire to have fun or relax at least once, they are also tired of their work, like others. This time, the old year employees of the "Talon" saw off all together.

It was late by the clock, and the snow was whirling in the dark windows.

The door shuddered and opened. Reaper literally stumbled into the gloomy room, holding on to the wall, and Olivia was behind him, walking slowly and carefully.

"H-How did you even man-n-nage to drink a bottle and a h-half almost comp-p-pletely??" — Sombra stammered, closing the door behind her hardly.

Olivia and Gabriel had gone to rest after the meal a few minutes after Doomfist, Widowmaker, and several others had been among the first to leave.

With a deep and loud exhalation, Reaper flopped down on his dark and cold bed, bouncing up and down on it. The dead man rubbed his temples and yawned, but said nothing. Reaper blinked at the feel of Olivia lying down next to him and turned his tired gaze to her.

Indeed, they were both not just drunk, but really drunk. Fortunately, at least they had a snack.

"I dran-nk and felt the excitem-m-ment... Besides, the old m-man was enc-c-couraging me... That-t's so unlike hi-i-im..." — slowly and with hesitation hissed Reyes, glancing at the already closed door.

The dead man's head did not ache, and although he could barely form words, the alcohol was draining from him very quickly. Even if Reyes drank almost two bottles of champagne.

"We d-don't have enough alc-c-cohol because of you, Gab-briel!" — Sombra hiccupped.

The Mexican woman also drank a lot.

"I've only had two b-b-bottles," — Reaper mumbled. Well yes. Sure. Just two.

"A single case. And you kn-n-now very w-well that I m-make my own drinks..."

While Reaper suddenly began to recall the recipe for the Scythe, Sombra listened to the dead man, feeling a rush of heat run through her body. Today, Olivia will give Gabriel her gift.

She'd been thinking about it for a long time. Today she might have a chance, and Olivia would not miss such a pleasant opportunity to please the commander. Besides Reaper is in a pretty good mood right now… no. He just fell asleep.

Olivia frowned angrily and sat down on the bed, watching Reyes. She won't miss her chance. Swinging forward, the Mexican did not hit the dead man hard in the side. Reyes mumbled something and frowned, trying to hit Sombra back but he couldn't. He put a heavy hand on her knee instead. They lay there in silence for five minutes, though it seemed like two hours to the drinkers.

"Go," — Reyes said, opening his eyes.

" Leave me alone, let me sleep it off."

"I th-th-thought you w-would help m-me to my room, g-g-gentleman-n..."

Reyes let out a low, painful growl as he exhaled and raised his eyes to the ceiling, interrupting Sombra, who was smiling.

"How I am tor-r-rmented by your ob-bstinacy!" — Reyes growled more clearly, sitting up and closing his eyes.

"I'm not going to l-l-let you stay with m-me this time," — Reyes growled, sitting up and closing his eyes.

He's angry. This is the right moment...

Sombra let out a chuckle and stretched, slowly crawling closer to Reyes, swaying. The girl put her hand to the chest of her commander and gently began to lay the man back on the bed.

"Gabe," — Olivia said, running her hands gently over the dead man's chest…

"R-relax and d-don't grumble. P-please..."

Reyes raised his eyebrows and exhaled slowly through his nose, feeling Olivia sit on top of him. He was struck by her bravery... or insistence. Gabriel noticed Olivia's behavior, noting that the Mexican woman hadn't even tried to make a hurtful joke about the dead man lately, as she had from the very beginning of their acquaintance. Of course, seeing Sombra's looks and her unequivocal attentions, Gabriel guessed that Olivia felt something more than just a slight affection for him, but the dead man always considered this another "genius" and "funny" joke.

"There's an-nother gift w-w-waiting for you..." Olivia said, smiling down at Reyes. The girl pulled off her party dress, and it slid off the bed to the floor. Sombra leaned forward, smiling broadly, and lay down on Reaper.

Gabriel let out a ragged sigh as he stared at Sombra's body.

Soft, tender…

Reaper let out a hissing breath and moved impatiently under the girl. He hadn't felt what he was feeling in decades. Olivia clearly loved him, and Reyes felt her heart leap as he moved his hips forward and ran his cold hands over the Sombra's legs.

She wanted it, and Reyes couldn't pass up the opportunity, either. He will definitely like this gift.

Saying her commander's name softly, Olivia rested her head on his chest and ran her hand over his cheek, smiling broadly. She thought about Reyes, and how he was giving in to her now completely. Olivia had been waiting for this for a very long time, and now Reaper was finally letting her fawn over him. It is not clear whether from love or from alcohol in the blood…

After removing the rest of Olivia's underwear, Reyes leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. Gabriel was almost falling asleep, his body weak, wanting to rest. Reyes put his other arm around Sombra, stroking her hip with one hand.

Warm, alive…

The obstinate, stubborn and harmful girl now lies on the chest of her boss, almost purring with happiness.

Who gives in to whom now?

Olivia didn't fall asleep, unlike Gabriel. She was happy to be alone with the commander at last, and in such an unusual environment. In fact, Sombra was prepared for Reyes to simply kick her out, and not even allow her to stay in his room for more than two minutes. But this did not happen. Reyes is stroking her warm, soft body instead, not depriving her of affection.

But now it was not enough.

Reyes felt someone else's hot breath on his lips. After a few seconds, Sombra clung to Reaper and kissed him tenderly. What the girl has come to, it seems, alcohol has not weakly hit her in the head. Even though Gabriel's alcohol intoxication doesn't last as long as other people's, the effects of it haven't completely disappeared.

Suddenly, Sombra was pinned to the bed, and the commander was already hovering over the hacker, kissing her. Olivia's heart leapt at this unexpected turn of events. Reaper's kiss was rough and harsh, but Sombra was thrilled by the knowledge that Gabriel was kissing her. No longer strong enough, Olivia simply ran her hands over Reyes's chest, returning the commander's kiss.

"Olivia," — Reaper whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Gabriel ran his hand down the side of her face, then moved closer to the Mexican woman and began to kiss her neck. Reaper breathed a hoarse sigh in Sombra's ear, making her squirm with tickling (though the mustache and beard were not soft) and growing excitement.

This feeling was forgotten for Reyes, and he would not even remember when he had experienced such emotions and given himself up to such thoughts. Will the characters remember what will happen this night? And how will they react to each other in the morning if they don't remember? These were the questions Reaper didn't even think about. Gabriel allowed himself to bite Sombra lightly on the neck, feeling his dominance over the brash upstart.

When Olivia heard a low rumble in her ear, the girl bit her lip and wrapped her arms around the commander's neck.

"Hus-sh, hush, big boy-y..." — she said, smiling.

Sombra began to help Reyes remove his clothes. When Reaper was almost undressed, Olivia couldn't resist touching his body.

Cold… Pale…

The complete opposite of a hot Mexican woman. She ran her hands down Reyes's torso and rested her palms on his cheeks, giving him her kiss again


End file.
